Times of the Revolutionary War
by MissingJames
Summary: It is set during before the Revolutionary War and the main character is Isabella Swan. Edward is actually her brother. Her family are loyalists. When she meets a patriot, falls in love, what are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1: Intro The Boston Massacre

Diary of Isabella Swan Diary Entry Date: March 6, 1770

_Dear Diary,_

_ Last evening, Papa was walking home on King Street from a late night at the pub. What happened there is what the big commotion is this day, and _

_I would think, the days that follow. He came home, barged through the door, and leant breathlessly, hands on knees, evidently rushing to tell _

_Mama, Edward, and I what happened. Papa said, "Renee! There was a shooting on King Street!" Of course Edward interrupted, wanting to be in the _

_British Army and all and had asked," Really Father? Where was it? Did the Royal Soldiers kill anyone? Who died? Was it a brawl?" I, too, was _

_interested in what his reply would be, but Mama yelled at Edward first. "Edward! We may be loyalists, and the few that are in Boston, but death is _

_not to be taken lightly!" Father argued back, saying how those "Patriotic" rebels deserved it, and in light of what I found out today, I agree with _

_him._

_Crispus Attucks, Samuel Gray, James Caldwell, Samuel Maverick, and Patrick Carr were the few killed and wounded. Three died on the scene and _

_two were wounded, but unlikely to live any longer. I feel no sympathy, nor am I coldhearted. It is their fault. Father had mentioned seeing many _

_the shouting, anger-driven, insult-throwing, no longer civilians in my opinions (for they cannot be civil to the soldiers protecting them) at the pub. _

_Obviously, they had something—more likely too much something—to drink. Tell me, would they not get rowdy and let their overflowing emotions _

_control them? They—those Patriots—were the instigators! They should never have stepped over their rightful place: below Parliament, the Prime _

_Minister, and the Crown. If they weren't so proud and stubborn, we'd be living a much more pleasantly peaceful life as loyal subjects to Britain. _

_Wow, I sound like Papa. Well it's the truth. _

_If only I could show them how them Patriots are messing up our lives. I'd say to them: "get off your high horse and see what your doing!" I don't _

_even get why they are acting this way. Yes there are taxes, but that is because Britain has to pay for the expenses of the French and Indian War. _

_The war the _soldiers_ fought to protect _us _and even more _those Patriots!_ Sure they'll complain there are unnecessary taxes, but that's because the _

_colonists, excluding us loyalists, are giving them a hard time! They need a reality check. _

_Today, I found out the trial of Captain Preston will be held in around eight month's time. If, at the trial, someone says that Captain Preston told the _

_soldiers guarding the custom house to shoot, they'd be lying. Papa told me that the colonists were taunting them and had said something on the lines of _

_"fire if you dare". Maybe they just heard the word "fire", mistook it as a command and opened fire. Or maybe they panicked. I would have if a mob _

_of people were throwing rocks and shouting verbal assaults at me. It just keeps getting worse and worse. And the Patriots are starting to use more _

_physical violence. We have to stop this, someone has to. Or we'll all go down in chaos, chaos caused by no meaning of importance, but the proud _

_attitude of those who commit treason._

_Yours, _

_Isabella Swan _


	2. Chapter 2

**If you did not know, the previous chapter was the intro and it was in her diary. Not all entries, or chapters, will be written in that format. **

**That entry happened a week before and it is now March thirteenth. I should also mention that the characters, some of them, are Stephanie **

**Meyer's. The next few chapter are not a diary entries and they will tell what has happened the past week and a little about the family **

**including Isabella and Edward as well as Sir Charles Swan and Mistress Renee. Phil may appear, I'm not quite sure. The Cullens and Hales **

**will be in this story. But with a different twist. Thank you.**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT. I AM SORRY, THEY WILL BE LONGER IN THE FUTURE.  
**

* * *

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

I picked up the folds of my skirt and walked carefully upstairs. The door to the master bedroom was open and the light of the new day

filtered across to the archway. Lately, Mama has been sick. I've no idea why but we've had a midwife in to see her. I suspect that she is

pregnant, but I'd wish her not to be. They'd have to marry me off so that I may support the family with the help of a husband.

"Yes Mama. Do you need my help? Do you wish me to get you anything?" I stood at the foot of her bed, taking in the sight before me. She

was pale and had deep circles under her eyes. She looked older then she should be. Her light brown hair was flat and oily, she did not look

her best, and in fact she seemed frail. I've seen her with child before, and this is definitely not how it looked then. She had had a warm glow,

looked in fact the happiest I've seen her. But it was never the same when the baby came out lifeless. We had all suffered a loss then, and it

took a toll on Papa and Edward as well. Maybe she can not be pregnant.

"Lucy tells me that you have not been doing your house work." She leaned forward and stared at me with her hazel eyes. "I will need you to

be taking up what I would be doing, had I not been sick lately. You are a young woman now, and need to be able to take on responsibilities

should I not be here."

I did not like the sound of that, not at all. I had in fact these past few days, been with my Father. He has not all the same ideals when it

comes to me as Mama does. My real talent is music. Before we came to The New World, Papa was not just my father, but also my mentor. He

taught me to read music; listen, interpret, and eventually play it. It is my passion, hidden from Mama, but alive in _me_. When I was able to

read notes on the staff, listen to pitches, know exactly when it was in tune and when it was not, he gave me a small three-quarter violin.

Papa taught me how to hold it, to draw the bow of horsehair across the strings. As all young players, it made a squeaking noise, but soon I

was able to charm that rich, vibrant sound out of the wood and feel the hum of the strings against my fingers. I've played when I could ever

since.

"Mama, why do I not like what you are telling me?" I looked at her and saw the hesitation in her eyes. She knew something, but whether or

not she was going to tell me....

"What do you mean? I am just saying that you must step up your obligation to this family, for your future with your own."

She turned away and stared out the window. I was dismissed.

* * * *

"Papa, why have you not told me where Edward is? I have not seen him for five days!" I stared defiantly at my father. We were out walking

through the streets toward the harbor, arm in arm.

"You need not worry Bella, he is in good hands. He is merely out with Master Williamson." He looked down to me and smiled. He and Edward

were the only ones who called me Bella, and knew the real me, the musical me. Master Williamson is his Piano master. He is a strange old

man, but very learned in his knowledge.

"Papa... what have you done?"

"Nothing really my dear, Edward is getting a bit distracted from his wanting of being in the army."I found that very out of place. First, Edward

has always wanted to fight, but Father? He loves his country and the Government that runs it.

"Why Father? I thought you despised Patriots?"

"This isn't about the Patriots and I do not despise them. Hatred is not one of my traits. I just believe that they are making a foolish mistake

in speaking and acting out against the government" Have I misread my Father's feelings towards the Crown and Parliament after all? I know

for sure my mother would never become a patriot, but can I say the same for my father? I think he is just so loyal Mama... the only time he

really speaks ill of them is around her. Lately...they have not been together often and his remarks have since cease. No! Nothing is going on

between them Bella, Mama has been sick, that is all. I told myself that, but it didn't feel right.

By now, we have reached the bustling Boston Harbor port.

"Good morning Sir Charles" Young Mr. Lambert smiled at my father then turned to me and took my hand. "And to you Miss." He bowed,

kissing the top of my hand. In the corner of my eye I saw Father wink. Yes, James Lambert was young, yes he was more then capable of

supporting a family, and yes he was _very_ attractive, but most of all, Mother loved that he was a loyalist. But, as I said to her many times, he

was of the sea and the port and traveled all the time. She replied with the "but when he has a wife, that will all change". I blushed, I

couldn't help it, then curtsied back to him.

"Hello Mr. Lambert."

"Please, call me James." He smiled and I saw his perfect teeth and directly saw how handsome he was.

"James then," I amended, "Good day to you".

He said farewell to Papa and left.

Father steered me over to the dock and we stood looking out over the water.

"Must you have really winked at me?" I pouted.

He laughed,"it was a bit of teasing my dear, but I saw the way you blushed." he laughed again as I blushed.

"So, will Edward come back soon? When can I see him?" I changed the subject in effort to avoid talking about me. it did not fool him, but he

let it go anyway.

"Edward will be back tomorrow. Then you will see him."

I forgot about how Edward was "distracted", so I mentioned it.

Father smiled again and got this twinkle in his eye. "I'm afraid he met someone."

* * *

**I wonder who? Sorry again for the short chapter. My writing is not very specified, well... what I mean is for example coming from the talk **

**with her mother, she is now somewhere else, how she got there would be unneccasary because nothing really happened. The next chapter **

**will probably begin with her somewhere else but replaying what happened at his spot. Any criticism will be helpful...advice as well. **


End file.
